warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Crowfrost/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Yellowcough |kit=''Unknown'' |warrior=Crowfrost |senior warrior=Crowfrost |deputy=Crowfrost |starclan resident=Crowfrost |mate=Dawnpelt |sons=Juniperclaw, Strikestone |daughter=Sleekwhisker |mentor=Unknown |app=Olivenose |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Rowanclaw |succeededby1=Tigerheart |livebooks=''Eclipse, ''Long Shadows, Sunrise, Omen of the Stars, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow, Super Editions, Novellas |deadbooks=''Darkest Night'' }} Crowfrost is a sleek, black-and-white tom. Crowfrost was a ShadowClan deputy under the leadership of Rowanstar. As a warrior, Crowfrost mentored Olivenose. He and Dawnpelt became mates and had three kits, Sleekwhisker, Strikestone and Juniperclaw. When his kits were apprentices, they joined the rebellion and spoke out against Rowanstar's leadership and the warrior code. Sleekpaw and Juniperclaw eventually left to join Darktail, much to their parents' disbelief. While struggling to lead ShadowClan after Rowanstar fell ill, Crowfrost tried to coerce Onestar to provide the much needed lungwort for his Clan, but Onestar refused. Crowfrost also let Twigpaw leave despite his Clanmates' outbursts. He eventually died from yellowcough, and went to StarClan. History ''Omen of the Stars :Crowfrost is a ShadowClan warrior. His apprentice Olivepaw is now a warrior. While on a patrol, Crowfrost aggressively confronts the ThunderClan warriors and denies the ShadowClan scent across the border. Ivypaw claims to have seen him and Scorchfur in her fake dream about ShadowClan invading ThunderClan. During the subsequent battle, Crowfrost attacks Foxleap with Starlingpaw and Pinepaw. After the fight, Crowfrost suggests withholding their strongest warriors until the end. After Ivypaw is held captive in ShadowClan's camp, Crowfrost assures Brambleclaw they haven't hurt the apprentice. He plays prey-stone with Flametail and Ratscar on the frozen lake until Flametail drowns. Crowfrost participates in the battle against the Dark Forest. A Vision of Shadows :Crowfrost is now deputy under Rowanstar's leadership. He and Dawnpelt are now mates and their kits are apprentices, Juniperpaw, Sleekpaw and Strikepaw. After Littlecloud's vigil, he and Rowanstar bring Puddlekit for Leafpool to quickly train as ShadowClan's new medicine cat, though Leafpool is displeased with the expedited process. When a few of the apprentices speak out about the warrior code, he accuses his own kits of being dumb. After denying Raven, Flame, and Rain from joining ShadowClan, Crowfrost and Dawnpelt stare in horror when Juniperpaw and Sleekpaw leave ShadowClan to join Darktail and his rogues. Strikepaw later becomes a warrior with the name Strikestone. :Rowanstar falls ill to yellowcough, and Crowfrost takes the mantle of leadership. Puddleshine receives a dream from StarClan about the cure found on WindClan territory, but the patrol is denied from gathering the lungwort. Crowfrost confronts Onestar at the Gathering and accuses him of sending ShadowClan cats to die. When Twigpaw is caught sneaking into ShadowClan's camp to see Violetpaw, Crowfrost begrudgingly agrees to hold the ThunderClan prisoner hostage in exchange for lungwort. However, ThunderClan successfully retrieves Twigpaw without a fight, and Spikefur and Scorchfur accuse Crowfrost of throwing away their only bargaining chip. Crowfrost insists keeping the apprentice felt wrong. Soon after Kinkfur's death, Crowfrost falls ill to yellowcough and dies. Tigerheart is appointed Crowfrost's successor after Rowanstar recovers. He later appears in StarClan. Super Editions :In 'Bramblestar's Storm, Rowanstar appoints Crowfrost as his deputy. He begrudgingly allows Bramblestar and his patrol to come to ShadowClan's camp to visit Rowanstar. Crowfrost participates in the battle against the badgers and is gravely injured. Trivia Mistakes *He was mistakenly described as the ShadowClan leader. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Quotes |See more'''}} External links * Notes and references }} Category:Main article pages